smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Survival
"How long can you last against the horde?" -- Setting description. Survival is a game setting that is played by the Smurfs in the Smurf Village Imaginarium in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is considered by many to be the most popular game out of the entire Imaginarium's library. Background Information When the setting is activated, the players will find themselves sitting around a campfire in a dead frozen forest, as purple Smurfs slowly walk around and not attack them. They will remain here until they have chosen the map they wish to play on. The object of the game is to survive limitless waves of attacking purple Smurfs (and later Hellhounds and Spiders), armed only with a bellows full of Tuberose pollen to spray, (Until a future update was applied to the setting so that the Elemental Staffs could also be used), earning points from eliminating them. These points can be used to open up new areas of the map that the players are playing in, or to purchase special drinks with special enhancing abilities. On most occasions there will be magical drops that will help the players. Due to popular demand for new innovations on how to play the setting, Hero and Handy later created and developed a bubblegum system that would grant the players special bonuses or effects ranging from being avoided by the purple Smurfs for 10 seconds to gaining ever special drink on the map, along with a special machine capable of upgrading the effectiveness of the tuberose pollen, while also adding special effects every time upon multiple upgrades. In order for players to be downed, they must be bitten twice on the tail by a purple Smurf, the game ends when all players are eliminated. Story Further into the settings development, Poet came up with an idea of a short storyline which involves the players finding an alternate version of Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Edward within four of the playable map settings and "capture" their souls within an ancient artifact in order to prevent a never-ending Time Travel nightmare from ever occurring. Hero and Handy later adapted the story into the four necessary map locations and came up with challenging quests for players to try and progress the story. The conclusion of Poet's storyline consists of the players facing off against an all powerful version of Gargamel and his army in a supposed "perfect world" created by Grandpa Smurf, with the end result being that Gargamel is indeed defeated, but to prevent his "perfect world" from being put at risk, Grandpa Smurf sends the players back to the very beginning to an ancient battle where they were known as "Primis", thus making the storyline an infinite loop. Maps So far, there are only a total of 16 map settings for players to play in, these include: #The Smurf Forest covered in heavy fog. #An abandoned and desolate Smurf Village. #The Moon (from the cartoon show episode "The Man In The Moon"). #Gargamel's hovel. #An ancient temple lost in an exotic jungle #The Smurfominium (from the cartoon show episode "Skyscraper Smurfs"). #A big map based in trenches surrounding a dig site, with 3 human-sized Clockwork Smurfs scouring across the landscape. #Set in an abandoned human village. #The Good King's castle during winter. #A remote island in the middle of the ocean. #The swamp regions of Pussywillow Hollow. #A war torn kingdom ravaged by dragons. #A map based on a world shattered into multiple pieces. #A map set on a ship resembling the Titanic #A Gladiatorial arena #Ancient Delphi in Greece Each map will have a special song that is sung by Wonder, these can be activated by finding three Smurf hats hidden throughout the map. Special Drinks So far, there are 8 special drinks for players to buy, but only 4 can be held at once, players lose these when downed. #'Buff Up' -- Increases the players health. #'Fast Hands' -- All actions requiring hand usage is quicker. #'Second Chance' -- Revives downed players faster. #'Speed Up' -- Sprint longer distances. #'Rapid Fire' -- Bellows fire pollen faster than normal. #'Hawk Vision' -- Players are able to see the approaching purple Smurfs from further away. #'Dr Flopper' -- When the players dive from a height that would hurt them, they would release an explosion upon landing. #'Widow's Wine' -- When players take damage, they unleash a wave of webbing, trapping any nearby purple Smurf for 20 seconds. Magical Drops There are only 5 magical drops that appear in the setting, these include: #'Insta-Kill' -- Enemies are eliminated in one hit; regardless of what hits them. (Icon is a floating skull) #'Double Points' -- After every elimination, the player is given double points towards their point score count. (Icon is a X2) #'Wipeout' -- Eliminates all purple Smurfs on the map and rewards 400 points to every players point score count. (Icon is a Shock-wave) #'Refill' -- Refills all players bellows (and weapons) to their maximum capacity. (Icon is a bellows) #'Invisibility' -- Players are invisible for 30 seconds and cannot be attacked by purple Smurfs. (Icon is a blind eye) Available Weapons *Bow *Bellows *Elemental Staffs *Tesla Gun *Swords *Crossbows Soundtrack Throughout the setting's development, various musical scores were created by Harmony and were sung by Wonder. These songs include: * "Archangel" * "Beauty of Annihilation" * "Dead Again" * "Dead Ended" * "The Gift" Trivia *The game setting is inspired by the Zombies mode from the Call of Duty video game series. *The idea of the dead frozen forest as the settings "hub" area is inspired by the latest iteration of the Zombies mode in the Xbox One & PS4 video game, Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. *The background music that plays when the Smurfs are in the hub area of the setting is called "Damned", and can be found here: *The idea of making the players become Primis at the end of the storyline is based on the same idea used in the storyline of the Zombies mode of the Xbox One and PS4 video game, Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. See Also *Character Quotes Category:In-universe sports and games Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Imaginarium fantasy settings Category:Survival games